Described embodiments relate generally to social networking systems, and in particular to notifying users of social interactions in a social networking system.
Social networking systems provide an environment in which users can connect to and communicate with one another. Entities, such as businesses, organizations, and celebrities have used the popularity of social networking systems to broadcast information to users. One way of broadcasting information is by creating a page within a social networking system. Through the page an entity can make information available to those users who choose to connect with the page.
Typically, an administrator manages the page for the entity and when a user interacts with the page (e.g., posting a message on the page), a communication is transmitted to the administrator to notify the administrator of the interaction.